Terrakada Noah
Terrakada Noah is a skilled assassin and an infamous pirate known half way across the Grand Line including the New World. It is currently unknown if he is or was in a pirate crew before. He is also the partner of Sazu Retora. Appearance Noah has short curly black hair and black eyes, He has a scar across his forehead which isn't seen very well because bangs from his hair hide most of it, He has pale skin that almost looks grey. He wears a white pianist outfit which consists of a yellow pianist shirt, A black tie that is a little loose, White pianist gloves that he wears most of the time, Grey pants with a black belt holding it and black shoes. Even though Noah is known as a skilled assassin and having the epithet "The Devil In Disguise" and "Cold Hearted Machine" he actually has a kind and gentle appearance in his face, Having a gentle smile not making him appear as a killer or a pirate, That is something that many people think of Noah after meeting him for the first time, He is hardly seen removing his smile. Personality Despite having epithets showing him as a heartless killer and pirate, Noah apparently behaves as a kind gentleman to people showing manners and not wasting his time bickering with others. He is always talking in a gentle and kind manner to other people even marines, He also appears to be very intelligent calculating the time needed to defeat an enemy and how to use the area for his own advantage in a manner of seconds even if hes in a middle of a fight. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Noah's swordsmanship skills are inhuman as he can cut down a small bar with only a few seconds by simply swinging his sword around cutting the walls of the bar down with ease, He can also cut steel and diamond with ease having no problem what so ever. Hand to Hand Combat Noah is apparently an extremely skilled fighter and martial artist being able of quickly dodging many attacks at once, He can also break bones with simply the palm of his hand without even using his Busoshoku Haki. Physical Strength Noah appears to have massive strength being able of cutting steel and diamond with ease. Agility Noah appears to have great speed, Stamina, Agility and reflexes quickly reacting to nearly every move from his enemy and dodging them on time, He can also run in speed that can sometimes not be seen by the naked eye quickly counter attacking his enemies before they can even react to his next movements. Endurance Since Noah is a Logia-Class Devil Fruit user he can turn intangible by becoming his element thus his endurance is unknown. Weapons Noah has a katana on the left side of his waist that has a blue sheathe with yellow lines going in a circulate way, A brown hand guard and a yellow scabbard. Devil Fruit Oiru Oiru no Mi Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments History Coming Soon... Major Battles None Yet... Trivia Noah's picture is Nea Walker from D Gray Man he is a part of a race called the "Noah". Category:Swordsmen Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Human Category:HighestBounty123 Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Martial Artist Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User